


Proper Motivation

by itzteegan



Series: Kinktober 2019 [24]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Masturbation, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Soulmates, Teasing, Telepathic Bond, Telepathic Sex, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itzteegan/pseuds/itzteegan
Summary: Beth gets bored waiting for Arthur to get out of his meetings, but she easily comes up with a way to keep herself occupied ...
Relationships: Arthur Maxson/Original Character(s), Arthur Maxson/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Kinktober 2019 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502474
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Proper Motivation

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 23: Telepathy
> 
> \--
> 
> (Bonus: Happy 40th Fallout fic to me!)

I blew out a sigh, bored out of my mind as I laid back on the bed, staring at the blank ceiling above me. Arthur was in another one of those blasted meetings and who knew how long this one would last. They could range from around ten minutes to a few hours to even all day, depending on numerous factors that were almost impossible to predict beforehand. He’d been gone over an hour, perhaps an hour and a half at this point, and I groaned at the prospect of it being much longer before I saw my mate.

Maybe this clinginess wasn’t healthy, but goddamnit I wasn’t even from this wasteland, and most of my friends I’d left back in Acadia. Moving to the Prydwen alone had been a big step, and going from there to the Citadel was bigger still. I had Arthur, and that was about it, aside from dusty pre-war books that had somehow survived the intervening two hundred years or so. I had tried to engross myself in one of them earlier, to no avail. My mind just wasn’t in it. Shifting in the bed, my thighs rubbed together, and a heat started to spread through me. Ugh. Ever since sealing the bond with Arthur, my sex drive had gone through the roof, a consequence of being mates. Biology was driving us to procreate, and even though neither of us were particularly interested in getting pregnant at the moment, our bodies couldn’t comprehend that. Curious, I lifted the barrier between our minds, and I wasn't too surprised to see that Arthur had left his open. I had gotten used to leaving mine closed, owing to how I was when our bond had first formed when I had still been at Acadia, and likewise Arthur usually left his open. As a result, instead of either silence or muffled thoughts, I heard him loud and clear, and I smirked to hear his studious assessments alongside his utter boredom. It seemed he was feeling as restless as I was, but being Elder, he was required to subject himself to these types of things.

Taking a chance, I asked him, _How is the meeting looking? Getting close to wrapping up?_

After only a short pause, Arthur’s deep voice was melting through my head. _Another half an hour, then I’ll call it._

_Ugh. Didn’t they hold these meetings without you while you were in the Commonwealth?_

_They did._

_Then why do you need to be there for them now?_

Another short pause, and then, _Because I need to set an example as Elder._

I rolled my eyes so hard I almost got a cramp. Granted, the changes he’d implemented in the Brotherhood were great, but he was still a soldier at heart, and a hard ass one at that. A grin started to spread across my face as I came up with an awfully wicked idea that, even if it didn’t draw him out of that meeting any sooner, at least I wouldn’t be too bored while waiting. _Another half an hour, you say?_

 _Yes_. A few moments passed, and then the awaited clarification, _Why?_

Grinning, I let my amusement bleed through as I replied, _Sounds like a challenge to me_. Instead of answering further, I slipped my hand between my legs, biting my lip and burying my face in the pillow as I found the growing wetness there. Gathering some of it on my fingers, I slowly circled it around my clit, allowing the arousal to blossom and grow and seep over our bond. He was silent on his end, knowing full well now what I was doing, and I had to wonder just how much of an affect it might be having on him. The thought of him trapped in a meeting, feeling the growing heat as I stoked the metaphorical fire, fighting an erection as he attempted to maintain that steeled expression he wore so often … it only turned me on further. I didn’t even say anything, simply enjoyed the sensations that I was pulling out of my body and allowed Arthur to feel it over our bond.

As I was thoroughly enjoying myself, I heard his voice once more. _What are you doing?_

Chuckling aloud, I replied, _What do you think I’m doing?_ The innocent tone didn’t fool him, and I didn’t think it would, I just couldn’t help but tease before I started to dole out some details. _I didn’t feel like waiting, so I decided to have a little fun. It really doesn’t take much and I’m so wet already … I just wish these were your fingers playing with me, pushing inside me, circling my clit, making me moan and shiver …_ And as if to punctuate what I was saying, I did let out a soft moan, letting it carry over, letting him feel it vibrate through the air as if I was right there with him. I smiled as I felt a wave of arousal from his end, knowing well how hard he must be fighting to keep straight faced as the meeting went on. It was so deliciously hot, it should have been illegal. I smiled as I sent pulse after pulse of lust after him, punctuated by what I was doing to myself on my end. I paused only long enough to strip myself naked, stretching myself out on the sheets as bare and ready, because I had a hunch as to how he would respond.

And I was ready and waiting for him.

Though he had told me half an hour, it couldn’t have been near that long until I heard the door open and slam shut. I barely even got a chance to turn over and see who it was before Arthur was manhandling me into position, turning me on my side and lifting my leg before he thrust home. I moaned as I writhed against him, feeling the cool leather and softened wool against my skin. He hadn’t even bothered to take off his battle coat or jumpsuit, had only paused enough to work his dick out of his zipper, and that turned me on even more. His thrusts were hard and needy, both of us panting in rhythm with each other. “Did you think that was smart?” he half-snarled in my ear, the venom belied by the passion beneath the words.

I couldn’t to reply with a half-smile and, “You’re here now, aren’t you?”

He simply growled and bit down on my shoulder, his one hand roughly handling my breast as he pounded into me with a ferocity that reminded me of our first time together, desperate and needy and unable to wait like a couple of horny teenagers. Even with a neglected clit, I was nearing orgasm, our bond fueling the arousal until I up and tumbled over the edge, shaking and whimpering and collapsing back into Arthur’s arms as his lips gently caressed my neck. He slowed, but only enough to not push me too far into oversensitivity, and he found his own end soon enough, hips jerking before he stilled and held me close, breath thundering through his broad chest as his face was buried in my shoulder.

It took a few minutes for us both to come down enough before he pulled away from me, standing and fetching a towel for clean up before I heard the zipper of his jumpsuit that signified the fact that he had tucked himself away. For now, at least. Once the evidence of our tryst was cleaned up, he tossed the towel and stripped down himself, climbing into bed and pulling me against him, both of us relishing the feel of skin against skin. His voice rumbled in his chest as he said, “Do you have any idea what you do to me?”

I grinned, weakly chuckling as I replied, “I have a good idea …”

He reached down and lightly smacked my ass. “I had to cut that meeting short, I couldn’t control myself anymore.”

I outright laughed, the image of him blushing and adjusting his position flooding my mind and I found it hilarious. “Well, that was the idea.”

Arthur playfully bit at my earlobe, and I thought for sure he was going to scold me for it, but to my surprise I both heard and felt the smile in his voice as he said, “Perhaps next time a meeting goes too long, you can give me this motivation to leave …”

I snuggled into his chest as I replied in my mind, _Duly noted._


End file.
